


The Best Laid Plans Will Get You Laid

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's brain-to-mouth-filter was never working that good, so when he suddenly blurts out during sex that he gets turned on by imagining Fraser and another guy - and makes Fraser come all over himself without even laying a finger on him - that fantasy does seem a whole lot more possible all of a sudden.<br/>When Mark Smithbauer suddenly stands in front of their apartment, unannounced, Ray comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans Will Get You Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> Thanks to [happy29](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29) for the encouragement and to [Feowyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feowyn) for her wonderful beta-job :)  
> ...and there's a little wave to [arrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow)'s steaming hot [Spic and Span](http://archiveofourown.org/works/182895) in here because Ray said 'dildo' and my mind just went places XD
> 
> I actually wanted to get some plot into it... but I think I was doomed from the moment the word 'threesome' registered in my brain ;) I hope this is what you were looking for, spuffyduds. At least you'll get 6k-something of unadulterated porn :D Brilliant idea that, demanding pr0n for Christmas.

“ _God_ , Fraser… fuck—yeah—” Ray groaned helplessly as he thrust hard into Fraser’s pliant body. He knew this bordered on desperation and that he was too rough, too demanding, but he just couldn’t help it. He was shaken and he was afraid that his hand would start trembling if he let go of Fraser’s hip. God, when that slimeball had fired that shot—Ray gnashed his teeth and pushed even deeper—he’d thought that was it, no more Fraser. And Ray hadn’t been sure whether he was fast enough to push him down… if he had been one second later…

But Fraser’s body underneath his was hot and alive, his breathing ragged and loud, and he looked so damn good like this, flushed and needy, and the words spilled from Ray’s lips.

“So damn hot… I wished I could watch you suck cock while I fuck you… you look so good with your lips stretched around a cock—your damn mouth drives me crazy—would you like that? God, we could buy you a dildo—” Ray panted and he knew he should stop; Fraser would probably never talk to him again. “Fill you up…”

It wasn’t as if Fraser was innocent or anything, but Ray had never quite told him what dirty things he kept hidden in that brain of his—exactly because Fraser looked damn innocent despite his better knowledge. “Take you long and hard… until… _gn_ … can’t walk anymore… and your jaw aches…” His brain-to-mouth filter had obviously abandoned him, Ray thought a little panicky. 

But Fraser shuddered beneath him, voice cracking on Ray’s name, and his whole body tensed, gripping Ray like a vise.

“Oh…” Ray gasped as his own orgasm surprised him.

Slowly, Ray’s breathing evened out. He pressed a kiss to Fraser’s sweaty back and pulled carefully out. Huh. Fraser’s hands were still fisted in the sheet so… he’d come without anyone putting a hand on his cock. That meant…

“You liked that idea.” Ray bent over Fraser’s back and whispered it smugly into his ear. He had the pleasure of watching a flush steal down his neck.

Fraser moved to the side and pulled Ray down against him. “Dear Lord... Ray…” Fraser murmured.

Ray had always gotten stuck on an idea once he had a picture in his mind—hell, just ask Stella. If it hadn’t been for Ray’s vivid mental image of their future kids running around a backyard of some cute little house… who knew, maybe they would have had a few less problems.

And if Ray was really honest with himself it wasn’t just the thought of watching Fraser suck cock that turned him on beyond physical possibility. It was the whole thing of being able to watch him fall apart, which he never really got to enjoy because he was always so busy losing it himself. But watching Fraser… open and taking it… it made Ray’s head spin. There was something incredibly intimate and arousing to that. If there were two people… they could make Fraser come so hard he’d black out.

The fact that Fraser seemed to be at least as turned on by the idea as him did not bode well for Ray’s ability to prioritize his thought processes. And who would’ve thought that Fraser would be into that? That innocent act was better than Ray could ever have imagined. It made sense somehow; there was hardly anybody on this planet craving skin-on-skin action more than Fraser, who’d been starved all his life. Maybe it was just nice not to be in control, to just surrender.

The week was incredibly busy and Ray bemoaned the fact that there wasn’t even enough time to talk Fraser into buying a dildo. A nice thick one. Maybe in sleek black. Or bright blue; would be a nice contrast to the uniform.

Ray pushed the take-out containers into the trash and sighed. Fraser had another banquet or something at the consulate later tonight. So Ray was on his own for however long the Canadians wanted to party—so probably not very long.

“Ray, is everything alright?” Fraser broad chest pressed against his back and warm arms encircled his waist. Ray leaned back with a smile.

“Yeah… just wish you didn’t have to leave tonight,” Ray murmured. “I’d make it worth your while,” he promised and he knew that Fraser was smiling even though he couldn’t see him.

“I’m sure you would,” Fraser said with a kiss to his throat. He reached down to cup Ray through his jeans, wringing a breathy moan from him. “Be patient and I’ll make it worth yours.”

Ray swallowed. “Yes… Frase… I—I’ve been thinking about—about last time. A lot.” The words came rushed and Ray almost held his breath in anticipation.

Fraser’s lips trailed unhurriedly down his throat. “Mmhm… me too,” Fraser said, biting softly into the tendon.

Ray arched his back. “R-really?” He stuttered, surprised.

“Later,” Fraser promised with another kiss to Ray’s neck.

The doorbell rang, interrupting any answer Ray might have had.

Ray groaned and went to the door. He pressed the intercom. “Yeah?”

“Hey, this is Mark.”

Puzzled, Ray looked at the door. Who?

“I’m looking for Benton,” the disembodied voice added when Ray didn’t buzz him in.

“Okay,” Ray muttered and pressed the buzzer. He turned to Fraser. “Frase, there’s someone coming up for you. Name’s Mark.”

A smile broke over Fraser’s features. “I haven’t seen him in almost half a year—”

A knock on the door pulled Ray’s attention back. He flung the door open and looked curiously at the newcomer. Wow. Ray looked the guy up and down. Really broad shoulders and really tall. The guy had some bulk and the smile on his face looked a little amused at Ray’s expense.

“Uh, hey.” Ray reached out to shake Mark’s hand.

The guy looked kinda familiar… where had Ray seen him before?

“Mark,” Fraser exclaimed in a happy voice.

“Hey, Ben. It’s been a while.”

“Ray, this is my friend, Mark Smithbauer. We grew up together.”

Smithbauer. Ray snapped his fingers. Of course he knew the guy! Not only had Ray read Vecchio’s case file involving him, he’d seen the guy on the ice.

“Pleasure, I’m Fraser’s partner,” Ray said, trying not to make it mean more than that. He had no idea how Fraser felt about being outed to his childhood friend.     

 “Yeah, I know. I heard all about you,” Mark smirked and Ray seriously hoped that Fraser hadn’t told him about Ray’s most glorious achievements, like getting cuffed with his own cuffs to the bottom of a sinking ship or how he had stalked Stella back in the day. Ray winced.

 

Ray made coffee and they settled in the living room. Mark and Fraser had an easy banter going on between them and Ray thought that this was probably one of those friendships where it didn’t matter how long it had been since you had seen each other.

A tiny part of Ray was jealous of the history they shared, but it was more out of habit than really thinking he had cause to fear an intruder. Fraser’s looks spoke volumes whenever he looked at Ray—he needn’t have worried about outing Fraser; Fraser was doing that quite well all on his own. Ray grinned. These were the moments when Ray wondered if Fraser had always looked that way at him because if he had… how could it have taken him so long to see it?

Ray busied himself with his coffee mug. Thoughts of Fraser and Mark together had Ray imagining the two of them _together_ and that made his jealousy rapidly turn into something else. There was still a sort of jealousy, imagining Fraser getting it on with someone else, but whenever Ray thought of actually being present for that, of watching him come undone—letting Ray see him like that, it was… god… And a possessive little voice in his head whispered that it was him who got to tuck Fraser in afterwards, who got to curl up in his arms.

“Ray?” Fraser asked with a small frown between his brows.

“Uh, sorry, what?”

Fraser’s assessing gaze turned heated and Ray realized without much surprise that by now Fraser knew all of his tells. Okay, rubbing the rim of his mug with his finger while staring hypnotized at Fraser’s mouth had probably been more of a hint than Fraser needed.

Mark couldn’t possibly know what Fraser had seen, but Ray thought his grin looked decidedly dirty. Maybe it was the schoolboy thing, where you always smirked when the guy sitting next to you got caught zoning out instead of paying attention.

“I asked if you were up for a beer? Apparently, Benton here doesn’t know what free time is and I’m just here for tonight. Would be a shame to waste that—people actually pay money for my time.”

Ray quirked a grin. “Yeah? Well, you can buy the first round then.”

Mark looked surprised for a second before he laughed.

Fraser fixed Ray with a small smile. “I knew you two would take to each other.”

Fraser’s gaze lingered a little and Ray wasn’t sure if that look was supposed to tell him something.

They settled down at a table towards the back of the bar and Mark indeed went and bought the first round of beers.   

Talk about hockey smoothed the conversation and by the time Ray was on his second beer he was really beginning to relax in his chair. Until Mark decided they had enough talk about sports.

“So,” he began conversationally. “How long since you and Ben started screwing each other?”

Ray’s beer went down the wrong pipe and he spent the next minute coughing and spluttering.

“Are you sure you’re friends with Fraser?” Ray wheezed with tears in his eyes. “ Kind of a rude question to spring on a guy.”

Mark grinned and shrugged easily. “I spent my life in locker rooms with other guys. You learn how to play hardball early on... besides, I hadn’t expected you to go all blushing virgin on me.”

Something about this guy made Ray want to resort to childish games of ‘anything you can do I can do better’. Ray moved a sip of beer around his mouth to buy some time. What the hell… wasn’t as if their secret wasn’t out of the bag anyway.

“Not quite a year back… how did you know?”

“Benton told me when I was in Chicago the last time; I stopped by the consulate. But I knew before then.”

“Yeah, right,” Ray flashed his teeth at him and Mark actually looked impressed that Ray wasn’t taken in by him.

“Trust me, I might not have seen Benton all that much since we’ve both grown up, but I’ve known him my whole childhood and the way he used to talk about you made it really obvious.”

“Makes sense, I guess… so, why did you ask?”

Mark was quiet for a moment and stared into his pint. “What’s it like?”

“What do you mean? Being with Fraser?”

Mark laughed and clinked his beer against Ray’s. “No, you bore. Fucking a guy.”

“What? That never came up in your locker room talks?” Ray winked at him. What was he doing? Ray thought, taken a little off-guard by his own behavior. Was he actually flirting with Mark? Ray contemplated his second beer. He hadn’t had that much to drink, but, yeah, Mark was kind of good looking and he was funny. And Ben felt really, really comfortable around the guy. …no, bad idea. Don’t even go there, Ray admonished himself.

“I know how to, I’m not that ignorant. I just never tried it.”

Ray let that sink in for a moment. “But you’d like to?” The cop in him was onto something, Ray was sure of it.

“It’s not exactly something you can just spring on someone. Seeing you and Benton just made me think about it…”

Uh-oh. Something cold and slimy wound through Ray’s gut. The residue of beer on his tongue felt stale as he asked, “Do you have a thing for Fraser?” It would make sense, right? Best of buddies during their childhood, then they met again and reconnect and with Mark not playing professional hockey anymore but instead coaching professional teams they could meet up now and again whenever Mark was in the area…

The look on Mark’s face was utterly priceless. He looked dumbfounded at Ray for a second before he dropped his face on the table and laughed until he ran out of air.

“God, you’re jealous. This is pure gold,” he choked out. Ray scowled at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Listen, I love Benton like a brother, but I’m not into guys like that—I’ve got a girl and… you probably know how it is, there are good times and bad times so things between us are on and off as often as the weather changes. We broke up about two weeks ago… again.”

Ray nodded. Yep, been there, done that.

“I’m just… looking for a distraction, probably.”

Did that mean… did he say what it sounded like? Ray had already opened his mouth when he closed it again. He would end up with a black eye if he asked that.

But Mark had this contemplating look on his face as if he had just given Ray the next cue and… how bad could a black eye from a tall and probably about heavy professional hockey player possibly be?

“You know… Fraser and I have been talking about trying something…” Well, technically, they hadn’t really talked about it so far. But Fraser was pretty quick on the uptake. And he could say ‘no’ if he hadn’t meant it like that. God, Ray hoped he didn’t say no.

Mark’s smile was half daredevil and half intrigued.

“Do you two have plans for later tonight?”

“…no…” Ray’s throat was suddenly as dry as the Sahara desert. Nervously, he took another gulp of his beer. Lady luck had to be in love with him tonight… or horny.

It took another beer before Ray could even contemplate telling Fraser what he had talked them into. So far so good, at least Mark hadn’t adorned him with shiner, so there was that. Not that Ray was afraid that Fraser might be angry… but there were so many other unpleasant emotions to consider. Flustered, shocked, disgusted, embarrassed… It wasn’t as if they had really talked about it. Just because Fraser had said he’d thought about it too didn’t mean he had the same idea Ray had. Maybe Fraser had considered buying a dildo. Being faced with an actual additional cock might be come as a bit of a surprise, Ray supposed.

Mark seemed to be pretty relaxed about the whole thing, but then again Ray hadn’t told him that Fraser and his talk hadn’t exactly taken place in controlled scientific circumstances.

He was already home by the time Mark and Ray returned. So either they had spent longer at that pub than they had thought or the Canadians really didn’t know how to party.

Ray swallowed. He had expected to have some time to come up with a plan of action once they were home. He was better thinking on his feet anyway. Maybe that was the best idea to get this thing on the road; attack Fraser and not let him catch enough breath to actually think sensibly about the whole thing.

Wasn’t as if Ray wasn’t already horny anyway. Trying to think how he would get Fraser to agree had instantly led to thoughts about what would follow if Fraser said yes. Boy… Ray might die of the worst case of blue balls in the history of Chicago if Fraser said no.

Fraser had barely the time to say hello before he had his arms full with Ray.

“Ray—mpf!” It was always easier to get Fraser to agree to something when you got him turned on. And for this it might just be enough momentum to actually carry them into the bedroom.

It only took Fraser a second to put his arms around Ray and Ray moaned softly into the kiss when strong hand pulled him closer, gripping him tightly.

Someone coughed politely. “Care to let me join in?” an amused voice added.

Ray felt the blush steal up his neck and Fraser broke their kiss to look from Mark to Ray and back.

“Uhm… remember when I said I was still thinking about the, uh, things I said? It kind of… came up,” Ray cringed slightly.

Fraser raised an eyebrow. “It came up?”

“I might have prompted him,” Mark quipped helpfully.

“Ah,” Fraser said and Ray was hopeful that this was one of his good ‘ahs’ not a bad one.

Fraser angled his head closer and murmured near Ray’s ear, “What did you have in mind?”

Feeling suddenly out of breath, Ray licked his lips. Fraser hand tightened its grip on Ray’s hip and Ray was the master of body language; this was so not a bad sign.

“Your buddy here is a bit curious how it would be to… pitch when the catcher’s a guy. I said it’s okay if he doesn’t want to catch, we could… you know… play it his way,” Ray rambled and Mark had the audacity to laugh quietly.

“Shuddup,” Ray grumbled.

“If we moved this party into the bedroom I could make you.”

Ray shivered and his gaze trailed back to Fraser’s mouth. “Maybe you could keep Frase here from telling another Caribou anecdote.”

“I know a challenge when I hear one,” Mark said, oozing confidence. “I’ll let you guys talk this out. I’ll make myself comfortable.”

They watched him amble into the bedroom and Ray took a deep breath and looked at Fraser.

“Listen, I know I kind of sprang that on you, but… you don’t have to do this.”

Fraser’s lips twitched into a tiny smile.

“What if I want to?”

Ray forgot to breathe for a second there.

The kiss Fraser took had Ray’s had reeling. “Could you not kiss him?” Ray gasped. “I might have to hit him if you do,” he mumbled.

Fraser chuckled breathlessly. “You are comfortable with Mark sharing our bed, but you’re jealous of him kissing me?” Fraser’s voice was gentle.

“I know, it’s stupid,” Ray admitted.

Fraser tilted his head up and pressed another kiss to Ray’s lips. “No, it isn’t. I won’t kiss him then.”

“Thanks.” Ray took Fraser’s hand and pulled him along into the bedroom where Mark was already lying on the bed as if he owned it; completely naked and not the least bit self-conscious.

This was quite possibly the weirdest thing Ray had ever done. And probably the hottest.

Fraser pressed up behind him and began to undress him. Mark watched them, lazily fisting his own growing erection and Ray stared, mesmerized.

When Ray was fully naked, Fraser pushed him gently in the small of his back.

“Let me watch you,” he murmured, reaching up to unbutton his own shirt.

Ray stumbled to the bed and reached out to replace Mark’s hand. “I want to watch Fraser suck you off,” Ray told him quietly and Mark pushed up into Ray’s hand with a groan. “About time I found out if his mouth is worth those $100 words,” he gasped, grinning at Fraser.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Fraser said mildly.

“Oh, I hope so,” he panted. “After all you’re the guy who’d put anything in his mouth.”

Ray snorted. “It’s like he knows you, Frase.”

Fraser pulled Ray’s face close for a kiss. Just to shut him up, Ray presumed.

When Fraser let go off him, Ray was breathing heavily. “Lie down,” he rasped and Fraser complied with a challenging look.

Ray smiled slyly at Fraser. “We’re going to take good care of you.” Mark nodded with an expression as earnest as he could muster, his groin mere inches from Fraser’s head.

Color washed over Ben’s cheeks. “I know.”

Ray moved behind him and popped the cap of the lube. He watched mesmerized as Mark slid lower, angling his hips a little to the side so that Fraser could suck him off more comfortably. Hockey was apparently really good for you. The half-smile on Mark’s face was fond, but there was something smug about him… or maybe it was challenging, that seemed to be a thing between Fraser and him.

“Gonna give as good as you get?” Mark drawled.

“I’m not going to go easy on you now,” Fraser said and it sounded just like their usual banter… except that didn’t normally end with Fraser putting Mark’s cock into his mouth.

For a moment Ray stayed frozen, lube dripping from his hand, as he watched them. With a low moan, Mark reached out to tangle his fingers in Fraser’s hair. Fraser’s mouth was stretched over the hard cock and Ray felt his own erection swell in response.

He licked his dry lips and reached for Fraser’s ass. Teasingly, he smoothed one finger over the entrance. Instinctively, Fraser spread his legs wider and Ray moaned appreciatively. As slowly as he could stand, Ray pushed his finger in. He heard the muffled whimper and Ray tried to get more noises out of Fraser, who could only beg wordlessly for more. Ray shivered at the picture he provided.

“God, Frase… you really want this, don’t you?” Ray breathed in awe, watching his finger move effortlessly in and out. He pressed a second finger in and Fraser moaned gratefully around the cock in his mouth. Mark’s grip on Fraser’s head tightened.

“Yes—Ben—I always knew your mouth was worth gold…” Mark panted.

Ray felt precome dribble down his cock and took a deep breath through the heady fog of arousal. He gave Fraser a third finger and murmured, “Don’t let him come, Ben… not if you want him to fuck you.”

The sound as Fraser pulled away was wet and obscene and Ray could see Fraser’s face as he pressed it against the cool sheet. God… lips slick and mouth slightly open… Ray never got to enjoy that sight because he was always too far gone at that point to appreciate the view— just the way Mark looked now, panting hard and eyes half-lidded.

“ _Please_ …” Fraser begged hoarsely. Ray nodded at Mark who seemed to have needed the moment of relief to pull himself together.

“Move up a little,” Ray instructed when Mark came to kneel behind Fraser. Ray pushed a condom into Mark’s waiting hand and when Fraser raised his hips, moving up on all fours, Ray slid underneath him. He angled Fraser’s cock down towards his mouth and licked the tip. Fraser cried out and then it turned into a breathless “oh my god” as Mark pushed in.

Ray let Mark push Fraser’s cock further into his mouth. Fraser panted for breath when Mark was all the way inside and Ray distracted him from the burn, gently tonguing the head.

“Ray—oh god—you—Mark—” Fraser’s whole frame shook.

Ray’s cock was killing him, but this was more than worth it.

Mark stuck to slow deep thrusts not to disrupt Ray and Ray had never been one to waste an opportunity. He tightened his lips, sucking enthusiastically, and trailed his fingers over Fraser’s perineum, pressing his knuckles against the stretched skin, drawing a choked-off moan from Ben.

Unable to resist, Ray let his fingers wander further until he could touch where Mark and Fraser were joined. He felt a thrill run through him when he felt Mark’s cock slide into Fraser’s body. Ray teasingly rubbed his fingertip against the tight rim of Fraser’s hole.

“ _Ray_ —” Fraser gasped and came hotly in Ray’s mouth. Ray felt almost drunk with arousal by now. Slowly, he moved out from underneath Fraser and that was apparently all Mark had waited for. He slammed in, rocking Fraser forward and groaning something indefinable.

Ray moved up a little bit to watch Fraser’s face in the afterglow of his climax.

“Shit… Frase… you look…” Fucked out. Gone. Needy.

Mark picked up the pace, short hard thrusts and Ray could see his climax approaching. He buried himself deep in Fraser and came with a loud groan.

Ray placed a reassuring hand on Fraser’s back, stroking softly up to caress his neck in soothing circles.

“God…” Mark wheezed and dropped to the side, fingers moving lazily through Fraser’s sweaty hair.

Fraser whimpered softly and Ray pulled his face close, fingers brushing against Mark’s, as he angled Fraser’s head for a deep kiss.

Ray gripped the base of his cock tightly, trying to get some semblance of control back. Stretched out and boneless was a good look on Fraser, Ray thought as he moved behind Fraser and gripped his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks.

“Look at you,” Ray murmured with gravel in his voice. “All wet and ready… _god_ , you’re dripping…” He could see the blush spread over Fraser’s neck and Mark smirked and licked a broad stripe over the heated skin.

“…Frase… you have no idea how much I want to fuck you now. And you’re just going to take it, aren’t you? … limp and fucked out and… god—I can slide right into you, all slicked up and ready,” Ray moaned as his two fingers vanished into Fraser’s ass without any resistance.

A pitiful sound made it past Fraser’s lips as he struggled to move back against Ray’s fingers.

“Shhh…” Ray pushed a hand between Fraser’s shoulder blades. “Stay still … _fuck_ , you look good like this.”

Mark’s hands were ghosting over Fraser’s skin, but his eyes were fixed on Ray and what he was doing. Ray shivered.

He pulled his fingers back out, glistening and dripping, and positioned his cock at Fraser’s entrance.

“You sore?” Ray murmured and Fraser shook his head almost immediately.

“No… I…” he panted. “Ray… I want you.”

With a dark smile, Ray curled wet fingers around Fraser’s hip and thrust in. “Good,” he gasped as his cock was rapidly engulfed in tight heat.

“ _Jesus_ —Ben,” Ray croaked. There was no resistance; no need to go slow or be careful, Fraser just took it.

 When Ray hit his prostate, Fraser groaned and flexed his hips so Ray kept thrusting against it until Fraser’s voice sounded raw and hoarse.

Sudden movement caused Ray to look around and he was met with a smirk playing over Mark’s lips. A finger dipped between Ray’s cheeks and brushed against his opening and Ray moaned, every clever remark just flying out the window.

“What about you?” Mark’s voice was low against Ray’s ear, his body plastered hot and big against Ray’s back and Ray could feel his hard cock rub softly against Ray’s cleft. That guy had impressive stamina… maybe Ray should take up hockey.

“Can I have you, too?” The words brushed against Ray’s earlobe and something that was supposed to be ‘hell yeah’ but sounded more like ‘guh’ pushed past his clenched teeth.

Ray snapped his hips harder as Mark’s teasing laughter filtered through his hazy brain. Smug bastard.

Cold dribbled down Ray’s ass as Mark squeezed a generous amount of lube directly into his crack.

“F—uck,” Ray gasped when Mark’s finger penetrated him.

Fraser moaned beneath him as Ray’s hips jerked and Ray was pretty sure he’d explode from sheer sensual overload when a second finger stretched him.

 _God_ … thick and strong fingers and three were spreading him almost impossibly wide and Ray had a whole new appreciation for hockey. Ray choked on something that might have been a name or a ‘fuck’ or a ‘god’. He heard the crisp crinkling of plastic wrapping and the soft snap as Mark rolled a condom over his dick.

Ray’s balls ached with the need to come, but Mark stilled his hips as he pressed his cock against Ray’s hole and pushed.

Ray trembled, the steady thrust shoved his cock even deeper into Fraser and from the helpless sound that spilled over Fraser’s lips that wasn’t a bad thing.

“You’re – fucking – tight,” Mark pressed out once he was fully inside. Ray braced himself with one hand on Fraser’s hip and one on the bed beside him, unable to form a coherent response.

When Mark started moving, Ray produced an embarrassingly needy whine. Mark chuckled. “God, you’re so desperate for it.” He sounded almost impressed.

Ray’s grip on Fraser’s hip turned white-knuckled. He couldn’t—too much—he needed to come—

Mark rubbed against Ray’s sweet spot, again and again in a maddeningly fast rhythm that robbed Ray of his breath and Ray’s world blanked out, as if a circuit in his brain had been fried.

He heard himself shout as he spilled into Fraser’s body, his whole body wrecked with the force of it, keeping his grip on Fraser as the only way to stay upright.

Mark gritted his teeth and pulled Ray back against him so that Ray could slip out Fraser. Fraser turned around on his back and Ray stared at him through lust-fogged eyes. Dark, Ben’s eyes were so impossibly dark, and Ray reached out to brace himself above him.

Ray kissed him then, wet and sloppy, and Fraser moaned softly into his mouth. Strong hands pulled Ray’s hips back, pushing him deeper onto Mark’s cock and Ray broke the kiss as he gasped for air.

“Ray…” Fraser croaked. Ray could feel Fraser’s cock rubbing slickly against his stomach.

Ray moved up on knees that felt like jello and was rewarded by a hard thrust from Mark, leaving Ray open and gasping. Fraser slid up then, until his groin was level with Ray’s head. He watched Fraser’s big hand curl around his cock as if from far away. Ray also heard his own rasping breathing, but it sounded like noises under water. The wet tip appeared between Fraser’s fingers and Ray offered his mouth without any conscious thought.

Ben moaned appreciatively, spreading his legs further as he guided his cock into Ray’s mouth, and Mark set the rhythm. The hand in his hair had a tight grip and Mark wasn’t really going gentle on Ray, pushing Fraser’s dick deeper into his mouth than he was really comfortable with. But it wasn’t as if he could use a hand to control the depth—he was pretty sure that he would crash face first into Fraser’s lap if he let go of the mattress now. And Fraser made the most amazing noises so Ray relaxed his throat and took it.

It was like Zen, what mediation must be like, this white-hot happy place. Ray felt the vibrations in his throat as he groaned around Fraser’s cock—and that was it. With a relieved sob, Fraser spilled into his mouth and Ray swallowed convulsively so that he could draw some much needed breath. Air… who needed air, anyway. Wildly overrated, was what it was.

Fraser pulled free and Ray gasped, his muscles jumping and he felt his cock twitch as bliss cascaded through him—like coming dry, too spent to actually come again.

Through half-lidded eyes, Ray watched Fraser. He was a sight to behold; flushed and sweaty, the mouth open to a round ‘o’ as he greedily sucked in air and the eyes closed in utter bliss, his knuckles brushing against Ray’s skin.

 Mark groaned, pushing deeper as Ray’s body tightened its hold on him. He garbled a curse and Ray could feel Mark’s cock twitch inside of him as he came.

Ray’s arm gave finally way and he collapsed on Ben, weakly mouthing a spot near his hipbone. Ray didn’t even have the power in him to wince when Mark finally pulled out. Shakily, Ray moved a little to the side so that he was only half-lying on top of Fraser and Mark joined them on Ray’s other side.

“Fuck…” Mark muttered into the sheet and Fraser made an approving sound, his hand was sloppily carding through Ray’s hair.

“…’m not moving… ever… again…” Ray mumbled into Fraser’s chest.    

The last thing Ray heard before the after-sex bliss claimed him was Mark asking ‘who won?’ and while Ray wondered  what that meant Fraser’s deep voice rumbled, “I’d suggest a tie. It was a team effort.”

Ray scrunched up his nose thinking that sounded as if he himself had been the way to measure points, but he was too tired to ask for an English translation.       

 

The next morning, Ray was woken up by the dip of the bed and the rustling of clothes. He blinked awake; judging from the light it had to be ungodly early.

Mark was getting dressed, slowly gathering his things.

“I didn’t think you’d go for it…” Ray murmured, watching Mark buttoning up his shirt. Mark’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I mean, sure, we both had a couple of beers, but I was prepared to get socked…”

Ray ran a hand through his hair and turned it into even more disarray. Mark’s smirk widened.

“Why’d you think I visited in the first place?”

Ray frowned at him. “Why? You said you were stopping over—just wanted to say hello.”

“You think I wouldn’t maybe check with Benton first? Don’t you think I would see if he was home before I went through the trouble of stopping by?” Mark watched him with amusement as the pieces started clicking inside of Ray’s head.

Ray gaped. “Wait—he asked you? Ben fucking asked you to come here— that’s what you’re telling me, right?”

Mark grinned, unrepentant. “Didn’t you wonder how convenient it was that Ben was busy and we ended up going for drinks and then I even started on the whole sex thing?”

Ray had. “Sneaky Canadian!” He exclaimed with something between outrage and admiration in his voice. So when Ray had planned on completely destroying Fraser’s control… it had actually been Fraser who pulled the strings… all along. Ray had trouble picking his jaw off of the floor.

Mark laughed. “Been a pleasure. Benton, let me know if you have any more good ideas.”

Fraser finally stopped feigning sleep and turned around with a mock-sigh. “Have a good trip, Mark.”

Mark gathered his bag and moved to the door. Ray prodded Fraser into the side. “You played me—I can’t believe you played me!”

The door clicked shut and Fraser smothered his small smile in the pillow. “I may have planned a little ahead.”

“Played me.”

“Surprised you.”

“Played me, Fraser.”

“Deceived you a little.”

Ray hit him with the pillow. “You damn played me and you know it.” Ray grinned. “I can’t believe I actually thought the whole time that this was my idea.”

Even though Fraser didn’t laugh at him he could see the laugh lines around his eyes well enough.

“Are you complaining?” Fraser asked just a little self-satisfied.

Ray snorted. “I’m not insane.”

He flopped down next to him again. “But you know… next time can you not let me make a fool of myself?”

This time Fraser did chuckle. “Understood.”

Ray was only silent for a split-second before he began enthusiastically: “You know, I have this other fantasy that I wanted to try for ages…”

 

      

   


End file.
